fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Sangria
|previous affiliation = |occupation = S-Class Mage |previous occupation = Dark Mage |team = |partner = Nō |base of operations = Wandering |relatives = Unnamed Parents(Assumably Deceased) Sangre(Adoptive Dragon Mother) Nō(Adopted Brother) |marital status = Single |alias = Red Eyes of Dark Blood (黒血の紅目 Kurochi no Kōme) |magic = Blood Dragon Slayer Magic}} Ash Sangria (サングリア.アッシュ, Sanguria Asshu "Lit"; Bleeding Ash Tree) otherwise known more commonly as the Red Eyes of Dark Blood (黒血の紅目 Kurochi no Kōme) for his exploits within the underworld and among the original . He was once a member of , and one of its most famed S-Class Mages, and the current Blood Dragon Slayer. After the destruction of the , , there were only three members of the Dark Guild left. These being, the Guild Master, Nō and himself. Ash himself works as a covert agent and a recruiter, using coercion to bring other Dark Guilds to his cause, despite his rather harsh and direct methods of doing so. Appearance Ash bears the appearance of a young, melancholic man who of his early adult years. His most distinct features would be his illuminating green eyes, and the teal markings that run down his face, apparently inherited through the Blood Dragon Slayers. He has raven-black hair that frames his face and parts at his left, obscuring part of his eyes. Strangely, he has a unique head ornament made entirely out of a demon's bones, which he slayed several years ago. The bones have four layers to them and has a single bone protruding out, similar to a horn. He also possesses extremely pale skin, being an actual gray tone, causing many to be suspicious of his origins, though he makes no comment to this. Ash's attire is also quite strange, especially for his magic, and the amount of bloodshed he causes. He wears a completely white jacket with an elongated coattail, heightened collar, a black sash around his waist where he keeps his katana sheathed and a pair of white hakama underneath, along with a pair of white waraji and black tabi. Underneath his attire, he is noted to have heightened muscular tone, gained through his natural lean figure and excessive physical training throughout his entire life by various individuals. Strangely, Ash's disposition appears to rarely change, as well as his stature. Normally appearing very stoic, Ash's posture is also slightly slouched, but he counteracts this with his height. He has an aura of an unreadable individual, for keeping his hands in his pockets makes him appear lazy, yet his focused eyes would give away otherwise. In all regards, he is considered the most mysterious member of Tartaros, yet the most "sane" by far. Personality His disposition is a strange one, for he possesses an inherent amount of emotion despite what is viewed. His facial expression reveals an initially callous demeanor and is antagonistic to everyone he meets. However; there is more to his antagonistic nature than simply dismissing the presence of these individuals, but rather, he possesses an upfront behavior when dealing with them. He believes in one to be upfront, for without providing knowledge to your own intentions, you are thought to be a coward without any honor. Yet he remains calm and contempt, only ever letting his voice be heard with nothing but a soft whisper, yet even then, it possesses a ferocity that will cause them to immediately comply to any of his demands, regardless of their extent. Ash possesses a very refined sense of manners, strange for one of his status. He appears to be very calm when talking to others, and normally quite respectful despite what one would expect of him. He uses the honorifics "-san", "-sama" and "-dono" quite frequently when referring to individuals of his own status, as he determines through their power. With others, he refers to them simply by their first name, or last name if he has no knowledge of their first name. What is intriguing about his mannerisms is that they are fit to hold conversation with some of the finest of individuals. Contrary to what one may believe, Ash holds a knack for conversation when a particular topic intrigues him, though he'll never be the one to initiate it. Strangely; Ash is an extremely skilled negotiator, though he relies on blackmail to fulfill his entire requirement. He holds a knack for offers thought to be out of this world, before drowning the victims of such negotiations within a summit of debt and misery whilst his existence fades from their memory. Though he does admit that Nō is better than him in this regard, he appears to dislike his manipulative tactics, and prefers to use a head-on approach to anything he does. Thus he is believed to have a sense of honor found in few Dark Mages, and though he has been told by many to abandon the path of the Dark Mage, he retorts with nothing but a few words: "Debts must be paid off." Within battle however; Ash shows such ferocity that most would already fall victim to him prior to even casting a spell! His killing intent has the intent of Dragons of ages past, culminating into the current man that he is. Upon activating of his magical power, his eyes transform into an indescribable red, whilst his entire being is devoted to destroying his opposition. He does not necessarily "hold back" in his actions, and fights with the full force required to dispatch of his opposition. From the suffering he has seen prior to his surfacing as a Dark Mage, he understands that torture should not be suffered from, and thus attempts to kill them mercilessly, if only to prevent excruciating pain prior to their passing. Ash scrutinizes other Dragon Slayers though he is one himself. He believes that other Dragons have a foolish and reckless way of passing on their titles, and that individuals who possess Dragon Slayer Magic do not understand the consequences associated with such a burden. In particular, Artificial Dragon Slayers are those who he scorns the most, simply because their artificiality gives them a means to overcome the consequences of natural Dragon Slayers. Thus, he does not reveal his magic as Slayer Magic, deeming it appropriate to label it as Blood Magic until he can secure that this knowledge will be kept by his opponents, or their death is imminent. Relationships Nō History Ash's history is an entirely complex one, simply because he experienced things that a human should never have experienced. Born into a middle-class family within Brevia City, Ash would be subject to business education, in an attempt to make his family prosper. However; he would never be passionate about such an advent, and would eventually be scrutinized by his father, and thrown on the busy roads of Brevia City, with nowhere to go. He wandered for a few days, and had barely enough water and food to sustain him. He came across the Beach of Green Sands, and would then encounter the Bridge of Fallacies on the outskirts of the City. Only marginally would he be able to survive, and as soon as he went across it, he was mugged by a number of thieves, and was left gasping on the ground for help. Here came his Dragon Mother, otherwise known as Sangre. She healed him with her magic, and gave her two options. The first was to be reunited with his family and suffer criticism again, or the second, to become an apprentice under her and learn a powerful, but dangerous magic. Ash pondered on this for a significant amount of time, for he would be losing the only thing he ever had in life. But he accepted the offer in the end, believing he needed to "restart" his way of living. Sangre's Tutelage Though much of this part of his life remains in obscurity, Ash had noted that he had a truly difficult time grasping the concept of Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, and it took him two whole years to begin learning the actual magic. After taking five more years to master the magic and employ it with a natural proficiency, Sangre deemed it acceptable that all knowledge of the style be passed onto him. Thus, she employed the Forbidden Spell of the style, otherwise known as: Rite of the Vampire: Rule of Sire (吸血鬼の儀式: 雄親の法 Kyūketsuki no Gishiki: Yūshin no Hō). Having passed on all of her ability to Ash, his countdown for seven years had begun with his power becoming berserk, destroying everything that came near him. He ripped Ryūkūchi from its "throne", and proceeded to the world beyond Sangre's cave, wishing for nothing but destruction. Entering Tartaros It had been a single year, and Ash had become a famed Dark Mage across the country. So young, yet so powerful, even S-Classes thought to be wary of him. Eventually, after slaughtering an entire town with his own bare hands, he encountered the Guild Master of Tartaros. Though initially going to kill him, he realized their difference in power, and smiled as if he found a parent to keep him under control once again. Thus, Ash had entered the Dark Guild, Tartaros. He was one of the "new" generation of mages, who were thought to be far more powerful than the previous generation. He, along with Nō, would be personally trained by the Guild Master and associated S-Class Mages to become the new power of the Guild. Because of this, Nō and Ash begun to swimmingly become friends, and soon would call themselves "brothers-in-arms", despite never acting in that way. Destruction of the Balam Alliance Tartaros remained in the shadows for as long as they had existed. Even during the formation of the Balam Alliance, and the subsequent destruction of Oracion Seis, there was no indication of Tartaros' remorse. Ash however, was assigned on a duty to kill off the remaining members of whilst they were in prison, doing so rather easily, only failing to kill and , who remained in prison for a longer sentence thanks to Nō's interference. They then began searching for alliances outside of the Balam Alliance, forging an alliance with as a means to continue surviving within the world of Magic. However; after the destruction of , Tartaros became independent, rising to the top of the Dark Guilds. Yet because of this, the Rune Knights were capable of locating them, and subsequently destroying the majority of their guild. However; the few elite members of the guild escaped, Ash included. Ever since, they have evaded the grasp of the finest legal institutions, and have attempted to rise back into their former, though hidden, glory, and enact Chaos on the entirety of , with operatives being in other countries such as Seven. Synopsis Equipment Ryūkūchi (竜空血 The Dragon Void of Blood) is the name of Ash's katana, which he was known to only draw when the situation became difficult for him to handle. Though he normally fought with his Dragon Slayer Magic, and on occasion, his martial prowess, Ryūkūchi was reserved for those who wielded a blade with such skill against him that he simply could not keep up without one. The katana is passed down from each of the Blood Dragon Slayers, to their students. The blade contains the blood of every Blood Dragon to have existed, which then is reinforced with one of their fangs, making the material of the blade extremely durable to the point where magical assaults of weaker caliber can be cleaved in half in conjunction with Ash's skill. The blade itself bears an appearance of a standard katana, with a very light blade of a slight blue sheen, it possesses a green handle, along with a similarly colored guard and sheath, and has two extensions from both sides of it, whilst the pattern appears to be that of an eye. *'Chime' (血目 Blood Eye) from the guard of the blade, Ash utters the command, Spill your contents (貴方の中身をこぼす Anata no Nakami o Kobusu), in which a large surge of magical energy is revealed within the blade, causing the guard to then open, revealing a large storage of blood. By drinking this blood, Ash is capable of gaining a great boost in power, but accelerating the transformation process of him becoming a Dragon. Thus, he uses this in extreme cases, preferring to not rely on it if possible. : Rarely will Ash rely on blood from others as a Vampire would, but rather, he simply uses Blood Transfusion Pouches as a means to satiate his thirst. However; the effect of these is only temporary, and thus he has to continually restock on them. When not using these, he uses the bloodshed from battle to continue battling. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Fighting Style Shukketsu Īgō-ryū (出血良い業-流 Style of the Bleeding, Pleasant Deeds) Physical and Mental Attributes Magical Abilities : Strangely, though Ash wasn't born with it, Ash possesses a truly immense amount of magical energy. Due to his integration of the magical energy of several Dragons, though diluted, Ash's magical energy dwarfs that of even skilled mages, leaving only the top to be capable of competing with him. Within moments, he is capable of causing a red surge of energy to destroy his very surroundings, leaving his enemies crippling at his overwhelming presence. Furthermore; considering he almost lives off of blood, his magical energy also possesses a very foul presence, almost as if their very life is being drawn from them. Skilled Sensor: Ash is an accomplished sensor of magic, being fully capable of scavenging out individuals with magical power. He is capable of determining an individual by their magical power after prolonged meetings, and is also shown to be capable of differentiating between individuals effortlessly. Ash uses this to find powerful mages among weaker mages, all for the cause of his guild. Immense Magical Knowledge: In part of his draconic tutelage, Ash possesses a very refined sense of noticing magic. He is capable of easily recognizing magic and can deduce their properties with but a glance. However; this extends to really only classic magic, with more Ancient Spells being beyond his scope. Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血の滅竜魔法 Chi no Metsuryū Mahō) is an intriguing magic, for though it is a Dragon Slayer Magic, it is far more deadly in comparison to the other magics, and fills a wide variety of roles thanks to its element. By controlling within the body or outside of it, Ash is capable of fully using his influence over the element to control both , and has the capability of controlling the process of through his magic. Whilst Red blood cells allow him to activate certain parts of the body, or provide him extra strength, White blood cells are used to combat infection and poison, whilst his ability to control the coagulation of his blood allows him to possibly harden his skin and limit his blood flow to a minimum when injuries have been received. It is for this, Blood Dragon Slayer exists in not only damage, but in empowering the user through completely natural means. Considering this is a magic, Eternano is also involved in the process, and Blood Dragon Slayers are capable of employing the two to increase blood flow within the body, change its malleability and even regulate the proportion of White to Red blood cells. Strangely enough, upon activation of the magic, his eyes turn a deep red color, though this could easily be because of blood flow to the entire body, including his eyes, changing their natural light reflection and absorption. Blood Dragon Slayer also possesses numerous other uses, and is not limited to simple use like traditional Blood Magic. By letting blood leak out of himself, or using the blood present within a battle, Ash is fully capable of solidifying his blood and employing it as a means to create weaponry with strict ease, the density of such weaponry being quite high considered it is coated with a layer of Eternano. Furthermore; he is capable of using larger amounts of blood for techniques such as Blood Dragon's Roar, and others. However; due to the physiology of any Blood Dragon Slayer being progressively similar to a Dragon, they are capable of feats traditional humans are incapable of processing. First of all, an experienced Blood Dragon Slayer, on the level of Ash per-say, would be capable of converting any form of magic into raw magical blood for his own use, being capable of manipulating the air in order to create blood for his techniques, whilst also tugging on the blood within another's body to control their movements and manipulate their bodily strengths. Regardless of the truly tremendous usage of this magic, there lies equal weaknesses. Blood is the source of an individual's energy once they become a full-fledged Blood Dragon Slayer. Even Eternano is capable of only briefly satiating their demand for Blood, and thus they are compared to occasionally. However; the most painful demand of this style is its Forbidden spell. Upon accepting the commitment to become a Blood Dragon Slayer, the teacher will impart their entire magical essence unto the next Blood Dragon Slayer, giving them only seven years to become the Blood Dragon and pass on their teachings to the next Blood Dragon Slayer. It is this way that the Blood Dragons have been able to survive eon after eon, regardless of and 's interference. Basic Spells *'Blood Dragon's Roar' (血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō) one of a Dragon Slayer's most powerful spells in their vast arsenal. A sign of mastery by a Dragon Slayer is the ability to invoke this spell, and it is one of the first to be taught to the young human by his Dragon parent. As a master of the Dragon Slayer Arts, Ash is capable of utilizing this spell to maximum effect with minimum drain on both his magical and blood reserves. At his stomach, an infusion of his own blood with the Eternano particles travelling through his nervous system occurs. Such an infusion causes the blood itself to rapidly multiply in its quantity, until eventually his body is incapable of holding it any longer. At this moment, his body expels it out of his mouth as an instinctive reaction, with his own guidance strengthening the force of expulsion significantly. Upon being released from his mouth, it forms as a large torrent of blood of a significant radius. Because of the properties of blood, it impacts as a liquid would, but thanks to interference from Ash, solidifies just before attacking the enemy, causing blades of blood to cause significant injury to his enemies, adding to the spell's overall raw power. *'Blood Dragon's Clenched Fist' (血竜の握り拳 Chiryū no Nigirikobushi) an extremely dangerous spell, and one that takes the advantages of a Blood Dragon Slayer to its optimum level. Yet it is still considered a basic spell because of the lack of consequences towards the user, that being Ash himself. A spell that requires exceptional concentration and precision by Ash himself. Through the influence of his Dragon Slayer magic, Ash is able to cause a magical resonance with another individual's blood and his own body, or rather, magical energy. Upon clenching his fist, he in fact is condensing the synchronized Eternano particles into his hand. This then causes the blood of the enemy's abdomen to implode with such force and speed, that outward it appears as if an explosion was caused. But because of the time this takes, it works best as an ambush spell rather than anything else, unless he is partnered with somebody else. *'Blood Dragon's World' (血竜の天地 Chiryū no Tenchi) a rather powerful technique of the magic. Cutting his skin ever-so-slightly deep, the blood seeping from his hand will then converge into a single point. Constantly revolving, the magical energies entwining with the blood seeping out of his hand eventually multiply the quantity of blood by leaps and bounds. The initially small quantity of blood is then capable of forming into the shape of a sphere, with an extremely bright red center and a darker exterior. The formation of blood is constantly rotating, and allows for an almost endless collection of magical blood. From herein; Ash is capable of forming the blood into whatever shape he desires. This includes: weaponry, everyday objects and various other shapes that could be used within a combat situation or out of it. Other known applications of this spell is the recycling of this blood for usage in another spell. As such, it is one of the common spells within his arsenal against an enemy, and allows him to prepare for an oncoming threat if this spell is considered ineffective against them. *'Blood Dragon's Tooth' (血竜の歯 Chiryūnoba) is one of the more offensive spells of the Blood Dragon Slayer arsenal, and one of Ash's particular favorites. Concentrating the entirety of the flow of his magical power to his arm, he materializes it in a gaseous-like state on his palm. From herein, he channels and refines it to become a solid-like state, with a shape similar to that of a javelin of sorts. It shimmers with a light blue aura, the natural color of Eternano particles within the body. From herein, his blood seeps into the creation of this spell, causing the said javelin to take upon a deep red color. The said weapon is capable of extreme durability, as well as offensive power. What is notable about the weapon is that it is also capable of extending itself beyond the normal javelin. He has shown to be quite flexible in its use, adjusting its base components to attach different extensions onto the weapon, such as spikes, projectiles, knives and other intricate attachments designed to eliminate his enemies. Because of the ease in their construction, Ash is capable of creating several of these spears in rapid succession, allowing for both close-ranged and long-ranged combat. *'Blood Dragon's Shedding' (血竜の脱皮 Chiryū no Dappa) is one of the supportive spells of the Blood Dragon Slayer. Unlike the majority of his offensive spells, Blood Dragon's Shedding is one of his more sacrificial spells in terms of blood loss. Because of the manner in which it is utilized, Ash makes sure only to use this spell to rejuvenate himself after a battle has been completed, as it does cause a substantial amount of magical power and blood to utilize. The spell seems to wash away all injuries by separating the initial layer of skin that has been damaged from the layers beneath it, eventually entirely replacing any and all superficial injuries within a manner of seconds. Though it should be noted that this process doesn't heal more serious injuries, and that he must use other methods to rejuvenate from them quicklier. spells using Blood Dragon's Clotting.]] *'Blood Dragon's Clotting' (血竜の凝固 Chiryū no Gyōko) another supportive spell which helps with Ash's overall power as a Dragon Slayer. This particular spell allows Ash to solidify his own blood at a certain portion of his own body. This solidification allows him to protect himself from particularly strong attacks with much greater ease, allowing for an enhanced level of durability that wouldn't be possible for normal humans. It is shown that through this level of durability, he is able to swat off even powerful physical attacks with the least amount of effort. At its full level of power, the spell has shown to be capable of blocking a vast amount of 's destructive Darkness Magic with very little difficulty, other than a slight charring of his clothing. It appears that another manner in which he can use this spell is to directly empower his veins and arteries with an enhanced flow of blood. This, rather than clotting the blood, is increasing its flow dramatically. Such a flow would be capable of causing a variety of benefits to the Dragon Slayer's body. In particular, his physical abilities are augmented exponentially, to the point where they aren't able to be caught up with unless one utilizes magical enhancing, such as High Speed Magic. Additionally; Ash also shows to possess enhanced sensory. By stimulating the blood supply in his brain and balancing it with the oxygen supply within it, whilst enhancing its flow with Eternano, Ash is capable of this with great ease. He enhanced all senses at a given time, making him a far more dangerous opponent. This spell is utilized to its full capabilities whenever Ash deems it necessary to ascend from his normal level of power without expending too much energy. Stats To the left are Ash's stats. These statistics are an estimate of Ash's abilities at their base level, and do not match up with his full potential after employing specific techniques or power-ups. They are separated into: Offense, Defense, Speed, Intelligence and his unique attribute, Mercilessness. Quotes *(To ) Oración Seis. Your uncalled prayers have been heard. You have two choices now. Your first choice is to submit to me and accept your death, or the other is to die painfully. I'm imagining you will choose wisely. *(To after their deaths) ''Were you really part of the Balam Alliance? It is here that I begin to question the intentions of this strange world. Trivia Behind the Scenes *Ash's appearance is based off Ulquiorra Cifer from the popular Shōnen JUMP series, BLEACH. *Within the author's works, Ash is the only existing Blood Dragon Slayer, because of the unique circumstances in which the title is passed down, which shall be explained in his history section. *Thanks goes to fellow admin, Darkrai, for the coloring of Ulquiorra's eyes within his "Red Eye of Dark Blood" picture. *Ash was designed as a means to showcase the author's theories on some Dragon Slayer Magics and disastrous consequence. *Within the author's Alternate Universe, the entire are killed by Ash, excluding and , upon the orders of his Master for threats that the Oracion Seis would be a threat against the Alliance. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Sword Magic User